Fairy Tail-Re Born
by bedofblankets
Summary: (Lucy and Natsu had been thinking about opening a guild for them selves but they still did not want to leave Fairy tail. For all the time they where there they had gained much love and strength from all the guild members.So they had decided to make another guild and have all of the members there,with a few new ones too.They then decide to re-build the guild and go on adventures...)


First chapter of My First Fanfic 3...

(Lucy and Natsu had been thinking about opening a guild for them selves but they still did not want to leave Fairy tail. For all the time they where there they had gained much love and strength from all the guild they had decided to make another guild and have all of the members there,with a few new ones then decide to re-build the guild and go on exiting more action-thrilling adventures. P.S. If you don't understand any of the language ill put the meaning of it below.)

Natsu walked over to Lucy "don't you think Akatsuki looks a little lonely lately? Lucy looked over to see what Natsu was talking about,and saw Akatsuki sitting by himself with some rocks in his hand whirling them around. Natsu and Lucy walked over, Natsu yelling"Yo why the long face?". Akatsuki stopped and stared at Natsu, "Nothing,I am fine". "don't lie to me" replied Natsu. "no really I'm fine". Lucy gleamed at Akatsuki in a Smirk face. "She's mad at you again isn't she?". Natsu jumped up and yelled" My friend, women aren't easy. She'll come back don't worry". Akatsuki smiled as if a little baby just got chocolate and replied "Heh i think your right. Ja well i'm off ,i took up a Offer gotta get there early. The reward is 1000 jewels". "Ja see you tomorrow". They both replied. It was a pretty normal day for the guild they shared stories about the past and what difficulties they went through. The day went by slowly and boring but they found something to keep them selves entertained. Cana was reading her tarot cards to the guild members and they had a laugh. Just as that was over with Lisanna barged in with a frown on her face. "Wheres Akatsuki?!". Lucy replied "You just missed him he went out for a job"."well do you guys know what he did?, He came into my house...". And on she went. Lisanna was the kind of girl to get mad at everything and go all crazy on you. She may seem all nice but underneath she's a hard worker and believes in Karma. "Then he got mad and stormed out!". Lisanna stormed out. "well god dam she can talk!" Laxus Yelled. "Well that's Lisanna for you" replied Mirajane. "S...Sorry..". Mirajane was Lisanna's sister and Elfman was the big brother for both of them. "Don't make me pummel you to pulp Laxus" Elfman said. Heh and from there as usual they start their arguments and quickly turn into fights, even though they ALL fight they all have this special bond that no matter what happens they will still stay together. Noon hit and they started to depart from the guild. Night came along and everyone left and locked up the guild. "The day finally ended, Now i can go see Happy"."Wait what happened to Happy?!" Lucy yelled. "Ah nothing he just hurt his wing and he's resting at home". "oh". "Well Ja i'll see ya later". "Alright bye". Then Natsu And Lucy went their separate ways and went home.

"Well another day had passed" Natsu groaned."Well what do you expect not muck work has been coming in". "Well i heard that alot of work will be coming in tomorrow, Heh the boy that gives us our request's was mugged so they will send us a new one"."Ey Natsu what if they stopped the boy from delivering something serious?". Lucy's thought blurted out. "Well our boy never got mugged before, So maybe..."."Huh we will have to look into that". Lucy stopped at the shop and picked up some fish for Happy and gave it to Natsu."Here make sure Happy gets this!". Lucy said with smile on her face. " Ja i'll go see him then". Natsu said with a smirk."You know i will just come with you then,before you cook it for yourself".Then Lucy and Natsu went on their way to go see Happy. After Natsu opened the door it did not take long before Happy could jump onto Lucy and thank her for the fish, Then insult her in the nice way he does. Happy is a cat... with wings, Happy is the kind of person that would make fun of you and insult you in a nice way and believes that Natsu and Lucy like each though they both deny catchphrase is also "Aye Sir!"."Ey Happy why don't you tell Lucy what happened to your wing?". "Aye Sir!, well Me and Natsu where flying away from the guild master because he got mad and so we crashed into the the big tree and fell down". Happy said so fluently. Lucy's facial expression said it all."You guys are so reckless,I mean seriously...". As Lucy went on, Happy and Natsu where sitting there not listening to her... as usual. As Lucy finished with her lecture, Happy came up with the idea of wanting to go to the guild. Lucy and Natsu agreed and they went to the guild. As they walked into the guild, everyone ran towards Happy in excitement. Just then the guild members herd a faint knock at the door -knock- -knock- a tall boy walked in and handed master Makarov a bunch of papers with request's on them. Then MiraJane quickly put up all the papers one by one. Next you know all the guild members raced to check out all the requests and jobs that were put up.

As the request board got a little clear, but still heavily loaded with papers Natsu, Happy,Lucy,Erza and Gray went over to the board and decided on what job they would take up." Hey someone is looking for a group of 6 wizards to find a gem stone in the deserts" Gray said looking at the others."But the reward is only 600 gems and we need another person" Erza replied looking at Gray. Just then Natsu pointed out a job with a reward of 10,000 jewels. The paper said "Wizards needed to solve case in Magnolia MISSING DELIVERY BOYS". Lucy stood there in shock. "Natsu...I..was right..". Natsu and the others stood there looking at her. "Well I guess we found our job" Erza tore off the paper and walked over to MiraJane."Tell the master that we are going to take up this offer. "Hmmm" MiraJane looked at the paper wrote down a few things in the note-pad then tore it off, Then handed the paper back to Erza. "Well Ja be careful don't get our guild in trouble". Erza walked away with a grin on her face. "WELL WERE OFF" Natsu yelled to the top of his lungs. The five of them walked out. "They are a lively bunch aren't they?" MiraJane thought to herself.

*barf*...uuungghhh..."Ey Natsu pull yourself together man". "Oh boy if only Wendy was here she could have cast her Troia on him"(Natsu has motion sickness).Lucy turned her head to see Erza looking out the window looking dull."Hey Erza are you alright?" "Hmm...Oh yea i'm good". Lucy looked at Gray and gave him a signal to go talk to Erza. As Lucy was trying to make Natsu calm down Gray went over Erza. "Ja tell me whats bothering you?" "Heh nothing Gray...and you better move a little". Giving Gray a sharp,deep,cunning look."O...Okay,Will you please tell me whats bothering you?". "Well the offer we took up...". Gray gave her a stare. "What about it?" ..."I'm feeling uneasy about it"

"Don't worry...we will solve that case". "D...Dam..train" Natsu muttered. A few hours have passed and they had finally reached their destination.

As they all walked out of the train they see a short chubby little girl waiting for them. "Umm...are you Ichirou?" Gray said feeling uneasy. "No that's my dad he told me to wait for you guys and show you where we live..so come with me". They all went into the car, as soon as they where in the car Natsu had motion sickness again...it did not take long for them to reach this neat little house near a guild called Mermaid Heel. As the 5 came out of the car, It took Natsu a while to get back to normal. As they went inside they where greeted by a tall slim man. "Konbanwa I'm Ichirou". "Hi we are the wizards that came to take up your offer about the missing delivery boys?" Erza said fluently. "Ah yes well recently we have had a lot of our delivery boys go missing and we would have no clue where they went, some even got to deliver but end up not coming of this I had to let someone else take my job." "Have you suspected anyone or any guilds?". " Well no ...". Every one gave each other looks as to what might be the cause. "Well on any other note the 5 of you can stay upstairs where i have prepared your room...Uh sorry but there is only one room.." ."Ja that's fine". The 5 went upstairs and got comfortable. "Ey Happy are you okay we haven't herd much from you the whole trip here?". "Aye Sir... I miss charla". "Happy once we finish this job i promise you that you will see charla". "Aye Sir!". The day went by fast ,night came and they all dozed off.

Morning came and they all got ready to go visit the actual factory where they receive jobs and request and dispatch them to the guilds. It wasn't that far away from Ichirou's place,So they decided to walk to the factory."Etto...what is our plan when we get there?." "Eh we investigate?" Erza said had walked up to the factory,Then slowly walked inside. They had seen that only a few people

had been inside,"Where is the chief of the factory now?" "Down the hall open the door to his office".A short stubby young man who looked like he got no sleep, directed the 5 into the office. In there was smug looking man who looked like he was part of some mafia."Err.. are you the chief here?" Gray Happy and Natsu looked at him as if they were about to bust out in laughter. "Shh!" Lucy looked so annoyed. "Alright listen here, We don't want any wizards coming in here to ask for better offers." Lucy went up to the guy with confidence said "We are not here to ask you for any offers or jobs,We are simply here to investigate the missing boys." The man stared at them..."I'm sorry but we cannot release any info on the missing boys." "WHY WE ARE HERE SIMPLY TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENED" Erza got mad but not too mad to make herself requip into her Flight Armor and use Sonic claw. - Erza dashes towards her target at high speed and slashes them multiple times from every direction- "Please Get Out Of My Office" He said in a stern voice. "Hey don't you want to know what happened to the delivery boys?" Happy gleamed at the man. The man stood there in silence for a good 2 minutes.

-Rumbling comes from/can be heard from all over-

The 5 stood there in battle position, Back to back in a circle.

*BANG!*

The door burst open, They had seen many wizards there ready to pick a fight with Fairy Tail. "We know what happened to the delivery boys we just don't want you pixies to find out." "They must be a dark guild" Lucy thought to herself. "Alright Ikuzo!?" Erza had requiped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor "KHANSO!" and she had started taking them down one-by-one. "Gate of The Golden Bull,I open Thee, Taurosu!(Taurus)" "MOO! Lucy-san" "No time Taurus Start fighting!" "Gray, Natsu, Me and Erza have this side you guys take the rest!" "Heh way ahead of you Lucy!" "Fire Dragon Roar!" "Ice Make!-Lance!".Both of them took out nearly half of the crowd. "Uhh... Gray your clothes..." Lucy grinned. "Oh Shit!" "Heh i'll finish them!, Lucy." "Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" Natsu had taken out the rest of the men except one, Happy flew in with a brick and dropped it on his head. the 4 started laughing. Taurus had left and went back to the celestial world. Then Erza walked to the man that had started and caused all this commotion.

*GULP* "NOW TELL ME WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THOSE DELIVERY BOYS!" After a little while of beating the truth out of him. They had Ichirou come over and told him what had happened. "So this is what had happened this man is from a dark guild and wanted to put you out of business by kidnapping some of your delivery boys, Then he took over your company as someone else and took some offers and jobs with lots of pay and handed them over to the guild." Ichirou's face was in shock. Lucy cheerfully added on.."We also made then release the delivery boys, and contacted your boss and told him about this!" "So...that means.." Ichirou paused, then smiled. "Arigatou gozaimasu!" "Demo... i only have 50,000 as the reward.. i'm sorry i should have told you earlier." The 5 of them had smiled "Ja that's fine we will take what you have" They all thanked Ichirou and packed their things and left.

"Ey Lucy!" "Hey Natsu,Gray wheres Erza?" "She said that she is gong to go on a job alone" Lucy grinned. "I'm surprised that you two aren't fighting" "Well we ...already fought we got tired" "Oh boy..". From there the 3 went to the guild.

"Ey Natsu wheres Happy?" "Oh he is at the guild bothering charla. It did not take long for them to reach to the guild. As usual there was either an argument or a fight happening. "Oy! Natsu!" Natsu looked the other way to see Lisanna running towards him. "H..Have you seen Akatsuki? He did not comeback from the job he had taken up." "Well no..." "Heh i'm getting worried" Lucy came and added "Did you ask MiraJane what job he took up?" "Eh.. no" "Well Ja lets go.." "Hm" They walked over to MiraJane to find her busy with orders." "Ey Oneesan?" "Hmm whats up?" "Do you know what job Akatsuki went on?" "Yea hold on let me check, He went on the job to go receive

this medicinal herb in a the dangerous forest of Magnolia." Gray's eyes where full of shock. "It has been 3 days now." Lisanna's face had said everything. "Well what are we waiting for, Ikuzo!" "Ey wait there,I'm coming with you guys." A tall girl taller then the rest of them walked up to them. Her name is Hikaru she is a total babe, Her power is to make people go through hell by taking them through their past memories. She is also short tempered."Hm..okay." "Oy Happy you coming?" "Aye sir!" "Alright Ikuzo!"...To Be Continued.

-Ja means well were off or I'm off Or that its okay.

-Konbawa means hello just a regular greeting.

-Ikuzo means im ready are you?!

-Khanzo means requip.

-Demo means but...

-Arigatou gozaimasu means thank you very much.

-Oneesan means big sister.


End file.
